residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2' Doll-Face im having quite bit of trouble with the character Doll-Face. one problem is i cant decide weather to kill him off in the end or not. you see i have bunch of ideas for the guy. but since he's the antagonist of the second episode in resident evil: Gambit. this episode your character Tammy Jin is the most prominent character in the episode. i dont know if read the article i made but Tammy has investigating Doll-Face for quite sometime. i thought your collaboration and input would be the most effective here as this episode would have an effect in your continuity and i dont wanna do something that effect your storyline without you knowing. so i'd like to pitch some ideas to you sometime concerning this episode to see what you think. well more and more im leaning towards having him survive. one cause id like to see Doll-Face and Dominic Lee face off. cause if Doll-Face is the guy who killed Dr. Lee it way different then if a cheesy Umbrella assassin did it. you see the reason Doll-Face would kill Dr. Lee was to see what was like.... thats the worst possible reason to kill someone theres essentially no reason this is a hobby for Doll-Face. if an assasin did it its much different in the assassins view this is his job, this is how he makes a living in his eyes"Its either me or you the way i see it might as well be you". the assassin dosent do it for personal reasons its simply bussines for him and his client. oh and another reason i want Doll Face to be the guy who did it is cause i hoping to to Doll-Face to be infected with a mutated Strain of HEV.(cause of Lithium) to make the boss fight more intresting and to explain how he had torn someones spine that and i drool over the thought of doll-face saying"Now I'll destroy you! Dominic. Just I did your father." to Dom Lee. im a bit of a sadist if you havent noticed. its parcially why i made the Character Doll-Face. when started makin this guy i was just trying to find filler villian but now he's starting to turn into something else entirely. hope this make senseMister 83 03:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) oh i almost forgot Tammy Jin dosent know that Doll-Face Killed Dr. Lee(if thing go the way i invisioned) she figures that out during Resident Evil: Gambit.Mister 83 03:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) why not have Dr. Lee kill the assassin(on a cheap or lucky kill) i mean lookin at the rest of the family he seems like the kinda guy who wouldnt go down without a fight. wait did you say he in danger of being found out by umbrella why would they send an assassin for something they dont know yet? anyway do you remember that thing about Arch enemies and recurring enemies i told you about? another of the reason why i created Doll-Face is so he can be connected to a Tragic Event in Tammy Jin life. cause i a freaky idea of Tammy Jin finding Doc Lee preserved head in a box at Doll-Faces hideout or house and id hate to have to omit it. and theres the HEV thing. having assassin do is boring to tell you the truth(unless its Agent 47) having a complete psycho do it since there reasoning behind doing it dosent make any sense to normal people like The Joker, or Son of Sam. i enjoy complexity in Stories one of my biggest critisism of Resident Evil is it's simplistic story telling( that and its slowly turning into an action game). That was ok in the first three resident evil and code veronica. That why i hate Chris and Jill. there to simple and easy to read and why i like characters like Claire Redfield or outbreaks David King cause there a little more complicated it also why i liked Roderick Lazurus and Tony Wesker, and why im disappointed with Albert Wesker. and oh im ranting again anyway try to consider what ive said processes it, mull it over. hope this makes sense. Mister 83 19:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I think you misunderstood mostly cause of my sentence structure. it my fault really. im not saying Dr. Lees family is there. there not. they would escape like you said. you said a couple days ago "Im planning on having an Umbrella Assassin kill him have it look like Doll-Face killed him." well thats an ok idea but its a little cliche(no offense). i think a much better idea is If it looked like an Umbrella Assassin kill him but in fact Doll-Face did it. how that would work is that in Gambit is having a flashback showing the last time Tammy seen Dr. Lee alive shortly before he faced the assassin. this would give the assumption that the assassin killed Dr. Lee. but in Gambits second episodes Truth from a Blank Expression(one of the names being thrown) you find out in a plot twist that Dr. Lee killed the assassin in question and that Doll-Face took advantage of a weakened Dr. Lee and killed him and kept his head as memento(and preserved it and put in a cardboard box). but if your adamite about having a cheesy umbrella assassin( i say cheesy cause it seems like to common an occurrence here to stick to the resident evil sterotype) then thats ok. it just now i have to completly rewrite the second episode from scratch. to tell you the truth i didnt create Doll-Face to be apart my continuity(not a major part anyway). but meant for him to be a big part of yours. you said you characters lack an Arch Enemy that they are more or less following random event after random event with only a few recurring villians who dont last long. Doll-Face was meant to be solution(do a Todd McFarlane). and i thought by having Him being behind such Tragic there lives would motivate them to want go after him. ad a little color to Dom Lee and Tammy Jins black and white past. this is more or less an explaination of my thought prosess behind. i hope this makes sense.Mister 83 05:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) that easy. Doll-Face is super human too. i had an idea to have him infected with HEV as well. only his mutation would be very unique for the HEV. its complicated lets say has to do with his childhood and the means of how he got infected.Mister 83 22:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) the variant that Wesker had was used exclusivly on the Wesker Children and if Doll-Face is infected with it it would mean he's one of the Wesker Children. there in it self is a problem as it would conflict with AWpCR storyline as there are only 2 confirmed wesker children in it and one maybe( the maybe is Alex Wesker). With HEV there not only viable reason why he's infected but it would deepen Dom hatred toward Doll-Face to know that his Fathers work is being used by a Psychopath to commit such evil. plus the mutation Doll-Face undergos will be way different then Alex Hsieh, Tammy Jins, and Dom Lee's. this would add a new element to HEV. Uniqueness. Doll-Face would be 56 at the time he got infected with it this would mean that his body would mutate in a different way since he'd be way past his prime unlike those three.(this would also mean he's 75 at the time of Hyper-Evolution 3 if i did my math correct...now that i think about it this also would make him the oldest fanon Antagonist by the way most serial killers are in there fifties when they start killing.) this would require a unique mutation. trust me its a good idea since every person infected with it is good. this would make HEV black sheep. this would allow you to expand on the HEV virus description. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 07:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. being born in 1937 would also mean he was born before the wesker project or Umbrella. P.S.S. there really is Canon character in resident evil named Alex Wesker he's wouldnt be mutating further he would simply be mutating differently cause of his age.Mister 83 07:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) re:... I make changes to her depending on what I'm interested at the moment. Levi was created the same way as Dolly the Sheep. So basically just any adult cell from a doner is put into one of Alexia's immature egg cells that ahve had its nucleus removed. Then they stimulate the cell to divide by shocking it and then when it forms into a blastocyst (5 days after fertilization) it is put into a surrogate (Violca). Levi was born male because of a mutation that happened at random. Basically what was happening with the other test subjects was that to keep only one "queen" the virus would kill off any new born female children, but if the very slim chance the child was born male then the virus wouldn't have an effect, but the male child also couldn't use the powers of the virus, but if that male had a child and it was female then she would be able to use the virus. Since this form of the T-Veronica virus was created due to inheritance it is technically a new virus. This new virus is only able to survive in a female body because of hormones. Since Levi was born male she lived and then she transitioned as a child which is how the virus managed to stay alive in her body. In her early teen years she wasn't allowed to transition so the virus stayed dormant in her and when she later continued the virus activated and she was able to use it. Sorry for being long and sorry if this didn't end up on your talk page.--Julian-adrian 20:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Julian-adrian I am starting an operation